


A Lovable Parasite

by lilaestheticsnhope



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaestheticsnhope/pseuds/lilaestheticsnhope
Summary: You've always been there for Eddie, even now that he's sharing his body with symbiote. You make sure he doesn't forget to eat his vegetables and Venom makes sure that Eddie doesn't forget to thank you.





	A Lovable Parasite

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @black-mcu-imagines

Eddie’s life was… unfortunate to say the least. He was a disaster of a human being and even with an alien helping him through his life he was still kind of a dumpster fire. You adored him you really did, but something had to give.

“Hey, Eddie,” you called standing in his kitchen space and looking over to the sofa. He hummed to let you know he was listening, “When’s the last time you ate a vegetable?”

“Lunch,” he answered automatically.

“Potatoes don’t count.”

“Yeah, they do!”

You went and opened his fridge. “They don’t. That’s a starch, honeybun. All I see in your fridge is beer and tater tots. Symbiote or not this can’t be good for you.”

“V says I’m fine.”

“Okay, no offense to Venom, but he also told you-you were fine when you’re organs were failing that one time.”

Eddie was silent for a bit, “V said that was one time and he won’t do it again, and he doesn’t appreciate you bringing that up.”

“Look, I love you both, and a healthy body means you look less like you haven’t slept in weeks, and, V, it means you have a better host.”

“Venom says no.”

“Please for me,” you drawled.

“Fine,” Eddie conceded.

“Well, we have to go to the grocery store because, again, your fridge is barren.”

In the grocery store you talked about a restaurant you wanted to go to as you walked through the aisles. Eddie listened enthralled by how naturally you talked to both him and Venom, as if it was nothing, like you weren’t literally talking to a being who once talked to you about eating your head.

“Oh, V, they have live octopus that you can eat and no one will think you’re weird for it. In fact, people would cheer.”

 ** _WE WANT TO GO THERE_**. Venom exclaimed inside of Eddie’s head, “We’ll take you there some time,” Eddie answered both you and Venom. You were pretty much done shopping but you went through the baking aisle and started picking up things.

“What’s that for?” Eddie asked not seeing what you picked up.

“It’s for V.”

**_FOR ME?_ **

“What is it?”

“I’ll make double chocolate brownies for dessert.”

**MARRY THIS ONE.**

Eddie snorted but didn’t otherwise respond to Venom’s order he just followed you through the store. He heard what you said and committed just about every word you said to memory. He also paid attention to how pretty you were and how pretty you could be in such a mundane situation. You looked radiant in the grocery store’s fluorescent lights. Every time you looked up at him he couldn’t help smiling a little. He thought of when the two of you first met. You actually met Venom first. You were in the middle of a very unfortunate situation. You were a mutant, black woman on the run from a facility that wanted nothing more than to stick you in a lab and treat you like a guinea pig for the rest of your life. It was a weird day for both Eddie and Venom when you ran right to him instead of being afraid. Only later would they learn that you were actually scared shitless but you figured if Venom bit your head off it would be better than living in a lab.

 ** _SHE WAS SILLY. WE WOULD NEVER BITE HER HEAD. SHE IS GOOD._** Venom chimed in.  ** _I LIKE HER. ALWAYS HAVE._**

 _V, you wanted to eat her at first_.

_**LIES. I ONLY SAID THAT SHE SEEMED VERY DELICIOUS. SHE IS DIFFERENT THAN THE OTHER FEMALES YOU MEET. DIFFERENT COLOR. A GOOD COLOR.** _

_Is that why you like her so much?_  Eddie question, a little disconcerted.

_**NO. WE LIKE HER BECAUSE SHE IS A CHARMING LITTLE MORSEL.** _

“Eddie,” you called as you stopped at your car, “are you going to help me with the bags or am I on my own?” He realized he’d blindly followed you out to of the store and to the car without ever being the wiser.

“Sorry,” he jumped into action. You laughed a little shaking your head.

“Kinda sucks being out of the loop. Seemed like you and V were having a pretty good conversation.”

“Eh, well I’m quite the conversationalist.”

“Oh, yeeah don’t I know it.”

“What does that mean?”

“Sometimes you’re a little incoherent.”

“Incoherent?”

“Mmhm. You don’t even say words sometimes.”

“I’m a famous investigative reporter, remember? You have to remember.”

“Oh I know but just last night I thought you were having a stroke when you answered the door.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  ** _LIAR_**.  Venom was right, he knew exactly what you were talking about. You came over in a tank top and sweatpants and he about lost his mind over how beautiful you were.

You gave him a look to let him know you were on to him, “Okay so when I asked you wine or wine coolers and you answered and I quote ‘I cann hmmm what is.But I your, yes.’ that’s 100% what you meant to say?” you imitated his voice so badly it was hilarious.

_**S** **HE SOUNDS JUST LIKE YOU.** _

“Yeah, it was a riddle.”

You only rolled your eyes, “You’re so full of it. V, how does it feel to be bonded to a liar who can’t talk to women?”

“I’m great at talking to women. Some would say too good.” Eddie shut the trunk. You tossed him a disbelieving glance as you took the cart to corral.

**_YOU HAVE TO TELL HER HOW WE FEEL. OR IT’LL BE JUST LIKE ANN._ **

_It won’t be just like Ann._

**_YOU’RE RIGHT. IT WILL BE WORSE. NO MORE DOUBLE CHOCOLATE BROWNIES. NO MORE DOUBLE CHOCOLATE ANYTHING_**.

Eddie sensed a double entendre in Venom’s words that he was trying to piece together. He’d have to give  Venom a history lesson at some point. For now he let you continue to provide more examples of his incoherency.

Once back at his place you turned on your music, music that Venom liked. To be fair, he liked most of your music, considering piercing high notes weren’t your favorite either. You made fun of Eddie while you cooked.

**_Y_** _**OU NEVER SAY THANK YOU FOR THE THINGS SHE DOES.** _

_She knows I’m grateful._

**_HOW DO YOU KNOW? YOU NEVER SAY IT. SO SELFISH._ **

“Thanks, for being sure I don’t wither away here.”

“V put you up to that?” you asked with a rueful smile. Eddie blinked surprised you called him out so easily. “I’ve been around you two long enough to know when Venom is behind your actions. He’s better with women than you. Can’t say much for other human beings.”

“I’m great with women!”

“You are not. Eddie, I’ve seen you talk to women. Eventually, they just cave and talk to you. It’s pity prompted. You just look like you’re having a hard time. You don’t drink water, you don’t look like you sleep.”

“Is that why you hang out with me?”

“Nah. I don’t pity you. I actually like you, guess it’s some form of Stockholm Syndrome.”

“Wow!”

“You’ve grown on me Eddie, like a parasite.”

“ **PARASITE?** ” Venom suddenly jumped into the conversation, you looked over your shoulder you see he was on Eddie’s shoulder.

“Not you. Just Eddie. You’re a joy, Venom.”

Venom seemed placated by this, in fact, he was a little pleased.

“I’m not a parasite!”

“Ehh, I mean it in a good way. Think about it, I haven’t tried to get rid of you. Guess that means I like you too, not just V.”  You focused on putting food on a plate for Eddie, “I don’t know I guess I just feel comfortable here. You and V don’t mind that I’m weird and I know you guys won’t let anything happen to me. I feel safer than I have in a very long time. Guess I’m using you too. Kinda like a symbiotic relationship.” You winked at him as you sat his plate in front of him.You made stir fry, something simple that you knew Eddie would eat, and that Venom wouldn’t complain too much about. Even if he intended to, you also set the bowl you used to stir the brownie batter in on the table as well for V. He was currently cleaning the bowl.

“I suppose I could use another relationship,” Eddie mentioned, his tone cavalier.

You rose an eyebrow as you sat on the other side of the kitchen, “Is that your way of asking me out?”

“Well, we’re uh- We’re good together, you just said. And I like you. V likes you. You like being here…right?”

“I do.”

“So you know…?”

“You suck!” you laughed tossing your head back. Eddie’s heart dropped a little, watching you laugh at him, “Why am I into you?” you continued laughing, “Yes, Eddie we can go out.”


End file.
